


episode 10

by neptuney



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, read at your own caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptuney/pseuds/neptuney
Summary: Reki trembled, tugging at the hem of his sleeve anxiously. He couldn’t look at him anymore, couldn’t manage a single word in response, couldn’t do anything as always. This was who he was. This was who he’d always be.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	episode 10

“fahm dap me up,” langa spoke softly in the middle of reki crying. 

“what” reki sobbed

“nahhh aha gimme a dap yutes dontkno what they are saying fahmm”

“langa please stop” he bawled

as langa links their fingers for a dap, he pulls him in and reki immediately stops crying because he is so shocked

“ey you fine tingg”

langa smooches him

reki averts his eyes to the canada goose logo on his jacket, a frown befalling him in pure horror

**Author's Note:**

> episode 10 predictions hope u all enjoyed


End file.
